crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe (character)
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist on the show Steven Universe and its epilogue series Steven Universe Future. He is a member of The Crystal Gems Steven is half-human, half-Gem hybrid. Appearance Steven has curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyebrows, and full black irises. He wears a salmon-pink T-shirt with a yellow star in the center, cuffed blue jeans, and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a pink diamond, is located where his navel should be. As of Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven has grown slightly taller and now has a neck. He still wears his blue jeans and salmon-pink sandals, but his shirt is now sky-blue with a yellow star in the center, and he also now wears a pink varsity jacket with white trims. As of Steven Universe Future, Steven wears the same clothing from the movie, except his blue shirt is now black. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, compassionate, and empathetic boy who has a happy-go-lucky attitude and kind heart. He is non-discriminatory and always sees the best in others. He is also charismatic, and regularly inspires others into the ideas of friendship, love, and trust. While he was rather naive and immature in his younger years, he has since grown to be much more mature and sensible, with a hard-working attitude and lifestyle. However, he is currently suffering from anxiety about his purpose and place in the world, and what he wants to do with his life, which is manifesting into new destructive powers triggered by his emotional turmoil. Abilities Steven can summon a pink shield and a large bubble. He has also the typical Gem abilities such as bubbling objects. He formerly had healing spit. Steven is immune to lots of Gem technology because of his half-human biology. Steven can also manipulate his age, which was shown in the episode "Too Many Birthdays" Relationships Connie: Steven and Connie are best friends, who have hidden crushes on one another. They can fuse into Stevonnie, making her the only human to have done so. Steven often tells Connie about his Gem life and she let's him unload when he is stressed. Greg: Greg is Steven's father and loves him very much. They often pal-around together and Greg explains concepts of the human world to Steven. Pearl: Pearl is one of Steven's guardians. She often explains Gem culture to him and is very motherly and protecting, sometimes coming off as a little overprotective. Amethyst: Amethyst is like an older sister to Steven. They usually play around together, but sometimes Amethyst teaches him life lessons as well. Amethyst's careless personality often gets Steven injured. Garnet: Garnet is another one of Steven's guardians. He trusts her the most and she also has the most faith in him. When Steven is troubled, he often brings his problems to Garnet. Gallery Sapphire and Steven.png Tumblr mxkgzyfn7q1rkiy6bo2 500.gif Tumblr nq0hrr1mDj1s667jgo1 1434415095 cover.jpg Catfingers-a.gif Image0081.jpg Unknowngsg.jpg Imapges.png Unknownmmm.jpg Hqdefaultdgdg.jpg 41801939001 3603596299001 bubble-480x320-0.jpg ImagesFFFWFWFW.jpg Stevenuni-lion2.gif UnknownShield.jpg Images;;.jpg Imagesf.jpg A0628363954 16.jpg Unknownl.jpg Category:Crystal Gems Category:The Crystal Gems Category:Gems Category:People Of Beach City Category:Gems That Have Fused Category:Gender Neutral Category:Male